


as goosebumps appear on your skin

by larryhaylik



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Bruises, Crying, Dom Yuzuru Hanyu, Intense, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Shoma Uno, if i say so myself, so many descriptions of Shoma i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: "You want- me to do it?"A nod."Why?"
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	as goosebumps appear on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Two thousand words of quickly-written, unbeta-ed self-indulgence. Happy New Year, everyone, and may our boys have a good, injury-free one.

Shoma was everything Yuzuru was not.

Shoma was tiny and sturdy where Yuzu's own body was long and so thin you could see a candle flicker through it sometimes. Shoma's face was round and soft, topped off with a pair of warm eyes, and even though those eyes could fill up with determination and passion, they were nowhere near the sharp focus Yuzu wore on daily basis.

And then there were the curls, so different from what Yuzuru was used to. And they represented all that Shoma was - soft to the touch, curvy, would spring back in place if you tugged on them too hard. Yuzu wanted nothing more than to tug on them too hard.

So he did.

Shoma's breath hitched as his head bent back. It allowed Yuzu to run his fingertips slowly down his neck, just a hint of nails at the side of it, just a hint of pressure at the base. He leaned back to watch as flush followed the trails his touch had set, dripping down Shoma's chest like an overturned pot of colour. The movement set him to a different angle, making their laps press closer together, and Shoma gave a short, aborted moan. Yuzu could feel him trembling, could feel how hot his skin was, could see his fingers twitching on the sheets, gripping them instead of gripping Yuzuru's waist the way he loved to.

Good. Shoma wasn't supposed to touch tonight.

It was just a little bit masochistic of Yuzuru to have things this way. He lived for Shoma's palms on his skin, for the slow drags of fingernails down his spine, and he missed them so, but there was something thrilling about watching Shoma struggle to keep his hands down, something galvanizing about the way he had laid himself into Yuzuru's arms and let himself just stay there. 

Shoma loved to have situations under his control, Yuzuru knew, because the more prepared he could be, the less surprise and anxiety he got to experience, the less shyness and clumsiness the world got to tally up under his name.

And yet he stayed still as Yuzuru shifted, feeling the muscles in Shoma's thighs jump and tense beneath him. A droplet of sweat travelled down the side of his face, touching Yuzuru's wrist where he still had his fingers fisted in Shoma's hair, still holding his head back. Shoma's throat glowed pink even in the dim lighting and Yuzuru wanted to kiss it.

Shoma's skin was damp beneath his lips and radiated heat that settled deep into Yuzu's bones. Low hums spilled out of Shoma, and he could feel them, reverberating the strongest just above the hollow between Shoma's collarbones. Slowly, Yuzu pressed his hips forward and let his lips follow as the humming grew higher in pitch and travelled up.

And then he reached Shoma's chin and wanted to bite it too, but-

"Kiss," Shoma whispered, voice cracked. "Please."

Yuzuru waited for a moment, just to see. Shoma didn't move an inch, though Yuzuru's mouth was close enough to his that even the slightest dip of his head would bring them together. He stayed still even after Yuzu brought him back upright, their noses touching, even as Yuzu pressed his lips to the bow of Shoma's. Yuzu could feel Shoma trembling where his palm rested on Shoma's waist, could see the tension in his face, and the sheer thrill of power coursed through him like a hurricane.

"So kiss me. Just this once."

He expected Shoma to surge up, expected him to happily leave his binds behind for a while. He didn't. His eyes flicked to Yuzu's for a moment before scurrying away like spooked mice. He shook his head minutely and dipped his chin down just so.

And Yuzuru didn't quite know what to do with that. Shoma had never shied away from kissing him, not since their first few weeks together, and a spike of fear sped through him. He- did he push too far?

He slid his hands up, cupping Shoma's face, thumbs caressing on his cheeks, fingertips pressing gently into the base of his skull. Shoma looked at him again, blushed, and looked away.

"Okay?" Yuzuru asked into the few inches of air in between. Shoma nodded just a little, but it lifted a ton off Yuzu's shoulders. "What's wrong then?"

It took Shoma a moment.

"A kiss. Please," he repeated, talking to Yuzu's collarbone, and Yuzu frowned.

"But I said, kiss me. It's okay."

"No." Shoma seemed to be struggling. Yuzu ran a hand up and down his stiff back, letting him settle. "You. I want- you."

"You want- me to do it?" 

A nod.

"Why?"

Shoma gave in and tucked his face into Yuzu's neck. Yuzu snaked his other hand around him as well and hugged him close, pressing his legs open to sit between them and close his own thighs around Shoma's waist. He could feel tremors race over Shoma's muscles, could feel his exhales, short and quick, puff across his chest, and just for a moment, he allowed himself to notice how small Shoma could make himself seem, hidden away under Yuzu's chin, wrapped in his body.

"You said," Shoma started and stopped. Yuzu felt him gulp and hugged him closer.

"You said," he began again, slowly. "I shouldn't touch and I- didn't and it- it-"

A frustrated breath puffed over Yuzuru's chest.

"It feels like I shouldn't touch and it's- I like it when you do it. It feels good."

Shoma's skin grew warmer as he spoke, and Yuzu didn't have to look down to know that his neck was bright red.

"That's okay," he murmured, running his fingers through Shoma's hair. "Thank you for telling me."

He didn't wholly understand why Shoma felt this way, but if he wanted to be guided so completely, Yuzu could work with that. Carefully, he untucked Shoma from his body. Red still shone high on Shoma's cheeks and all the way down his neck and in this light, with his curls and wide eyes, he looked like a painted doll. 

It wasn't as if Yuzuru ever not wanted to kiss him, but in that moment, that want turned into a need. He wasn't accustomed to seeing Shoma this shy anymore, not around him, and the fact that he did hurt.

He cupped Shoma's face again, angling it just a little as he leaned in. He could hear Shoma's breath stutter and then cut off as he paused just a centimetre away, and Shoma must've blinked because something soft caressed his skin. And that was enough to push Yuzu forward.

It felt different to kiss like this, tangled together so thoroughly, yet left untouched. Shoma's legs were underneath his, his chest pressed to Yuzu's, their laps lined together, but Shoma's hands had returned to the blankets so it was on Yuzu alone to fill up the skin-contact quota and he did his best.

Frankly, touching Shoma was one of his favourite things because Shoma's body housed so many sensitive spots Yuzu had given up on trying to count them. Sometimes, he even forgot about some of them.

Yuzu trailed his hand down Shoma's side, over his thigh, and gripped at Shoma's knee to bring it higher, fingers digging into the soft underside. The whine Shoma pressed into his lips tasted as sweet as summer, and Yuzu smiled, letting his fingernails scratch across the tender skin, feeling Shoma's belly jump.

And that was another of his favourite things, not just how many sensitive spots there were, but also just how incredibly responsive Shoma was to all of them. You always knew when you touched Shoma right; you'd have to be blind and deaf to miss the moans, the whines, the curled fists and toes and shaky breaths. That was why Yuzu chose to just touch him today. There were treasuries to be discovered, re-discovered and exploited.

Yuzu ended the kiss with a nip on Shoma's bottom lip and then pushed him back, making him lean on his hands, and then he ran his nails up and down his sides, lightly, watching as goosebumps appeared on his skin, as his nipples perked up and his breathing grew shaky. He traced patterns into Shoma's skin, sometimes following the lines of his muscles, digging into the valleys, sometimes making up his own. 

His thumbs liked to tease the thin skin along his hip bones and when he pressed down hard, Shoma's groin jumped forward even as a moan escaped him. He enjoyed leaving kisses here and there, always like a surprise, like a reward, loving how the muscles tensed underneath his lips. Then there were Shoma's shoulders, so much wider then Yuzuru's own - so much more skin to adore - and when Yuzuru bit down, Shoma shook in his hands, a breath punching out of him, but he stayed perfectly still instead of pressing himself closer like he usually would. Yuzuru knew, though, knew that Shoma liked the little currents of pain that reminded him of the new mark with every beat of his heart, so he left more of them, on Shoma's collarbones and down his chest, on the insides of his thighs.

Yuzuru liked that place the most. The skin seemed to always be hot, always smell the most like Shoma, and it coloured so easily and when they skated, Shoma's thighs would rub against each other and remind him. 

One night, Yuzuru had let himself go and Shoma hadn't stopped him as he placed one biting kiss after another. Shoma's thighs had been red and blue the next morning and Yuzu had gotten to watch Shoma struggle through his practice, face pink but determined. Shoma had tackled him, half wild, the second the door to their apartment had closed behind them.

This night, though, Yuzu didn't plan to go that far. He let his lips gently wander, leaving small bruises and relishing in the soft, though a little desperate, sounds that wafted to him.

There was something wet on Shoma's skin and Yuzuru finally opened his eyes, waiting as his eyes focused again. Shoma's fingers were still tangled into the blanket, the lines of his body so tense they seemed to be quivering. The wetness Yuzu found was precome, though he was suddenly more preoccupied with Shoma's face. His head was tilted to one side, almost as if he couldn't keep it straight anymore, and tears were hanging on his bottom lashes. Running his palm up Shoma's leg and side, Yuzu asked softly, and Shoma blinked his eyes open. The movement dislodged the tears and they trailed down Shoma's skin like twin currents.

"Fine. Just a lot," Shoma croaked. "Close," he added, voice wavering.

And he had to be, precome on his thighs - on Yuzu's lips - and all over his belly, and it was amazing, wasn't it? Yuzuru had just touched him, kissed his skin, his lips, never close to where he was needed, and still, Shoma was teetering on the edge. It made Yuzuru smile, softly, watching as a few more tears rolled down Shoma's cheeks to join the droplets of sweat as they fell onto his flushed chest.

He wrapped his fingers around Shoma and basked in the soft moan that returned to him. His other palm pressed on Shoma's belly, and Shoma let the arms that had supported him up until now buckle, landing on the sheets with a soft thump and another moan when Yuzu pushed his thumb against the head. 

Yuzu liked looking at Shoma almost as much as he liked touching him, but the best had always been looking as he touched the same way he did now. Shoma's eyes always closed and his chest trembled as he breathed and his legs tried to close every time, even though sometimes, like just now, Yuzu was sitting in between them. That had never stopped Shoma though, and by this point, Yuzu anticipated and looked forward to feeling Shoma's legs cinching around his waist. Today, that would put pressure on the new bruises, and when it did, Shoma whined and gripped Yuzu harder as the sensation sparked through his body. His hips kicked upwards, and Yuzu didn't have the heart to tell him to stay still, not when he was taking as much delight in the picture in front of him as Shoma seemed to be getting from being in it. Yuzu dug his nails into Shoma's side and watched as Shoma came apart.

The grip around Yuzu's waist slowly loosened, seemingly in tandem with Shoma's breathing calming down. Yuzu stroked gently across Shoma's stomach, heedless of the wetness, and Shoma's muscles didn't jump so much as they trembled and contracted, too tired now to react like they usually would.

"Here," Shoma mumbled, fingers twitching. Yuzu stretched up over his body until they were face to face, braced on one elbow even as his other hand found Shoma's. Shoma tilted his head up.

"Kiss," he demanded, spent and still shaky, and Yuzu laughed, dipping down to press one - or thirty - kisses to Shoma's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think any more tags are needed, please let me know, I wasn't sure what to do with this one.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.larryhaylik.tumblr.com)


End file.
